No me dejes ir
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Oikawa se encuentra a oscuras en su habitación, recordando el resultado que se había obtenido del partido contra Karasuno en las eliminatorias para la Inter High. Pensamientos melancólicos le dominan por completo, hasta que el más temible le llega a su cabeza. Él e Iwa-chan, ya no... / Iwaoi [ALERTA: SPOILER MANGA]


¡Hola a todos! Son más de las cuatro de la madrugada y aquí estoy publicando un one-shot de mi OTP.

Este One-shot se me ocurrió luego de leer un extra del tomo 17 del manga de Haikyuu (se agradece infinitamente la traducción) y también luego de escuchar una canción que me encantó desde el primer play que le di a mi vida.

Podría considerarse un Songfic, ósea, una historia inspirada o basada en una canción.

 _ **ALERTA:** **SPOLIER** si no sigues el manga. Posible Ooc. No lo edite, está original._

Por si quieren saber en que canción me inspiré es:

 **Título:** Never let me go.

 **Intérprete:** We came as romans.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten, es algo simple c:

 **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

 **No me dejes ir.**

* * *

El pequeño reloj-despertador situado a un lado del futon desplegado al medio de aquella habitación oscura, sin rastros de luz alguna, hacía sonar su segundero como cualquier otra noche en la vida de Oikawa Tooru. No sabía si era por el silencio nocturno que adueñaba su pieza o por la inmensa tristeza que sentía en su pecho, pero el constante tic tac del reloj lo escuchaba mucho más fuerte de lo normal, haciéndole énfasis en lo solitario que se encontraba dentro de su pieza, tapado hasta los hombros con las sábanas de su futon, pensando, recordando una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido en ese día.

La derrota que habían sufrido contra Karasuno había sido limpia. No podía negarlo, los chicos cuervos se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. No era como si el equipo de él no hubiera mejorado, pero simplemente así se habían dado los hechos. Karasuno se había llevado la victoria y le frustraba demasiado; pues obvio, su sueño era ir a las nacionales junto a su equipo además de derrotar al idiota de Ushijima.

Pero no, aquellos chicos le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de hacer, o ni siquiera hacer, sino que de acercarse un poco más a los sueños que quería realizar como capitán de Aoba Josai.

Aún así, después de agradecerles a sus compañeros de equipo por sus tres años de arduo trabajo en esa escuela, aún si habían sido derrotados por Karasuno, en estos momentos, junto al profundo silencio que adorna su habitación, se da cuenta de algo que no había querido siquiera pasarlo por su cabeza.

Se remueve un poco nervioso dentro del futon producto del pensamiento que le llega, comenzando a reproducirse una nueva canción en los audífonos que tiene en sus orejas ya que esa tarde luego de separarse del equipo junto a su mejor amigo, le había arrebatado el mp4 a éste con la idea impulsiva de quedarse con algo de su propiedad, para molestarlo o hacerle pasar un pequeño mal rato, quien sabe.

Pero de inmediato se da cuenta que la canción no es la indicada para el momento que está pasando. Una tristeza le envuelve por quinta vez su pecho, congelándolo, marchitándolo, sintiéndose casi desfallecer dentro de las sabanas que lo rodean. Sus pulmones comienzan de a poco a trabajar irregulares, forzándolo a aspirar más fuerte por la nariz que lentamente había comenzado a taparse producto de la mucosidad que le originaba las ganas de llorar, por lo que su respiración no demoró en sonar más forzada de lo normal; hasta que llegó el coro de la canción.

El nudo en su garganta se intensificó de golpe y su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente. Su caja torácica comenzó a funcionar más rápido y las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.  
La canción le había tocado un tema que nunca había querido meditar antes.

Él, se separaría de Iwaizumi, de su Iwa-chan.

No irían a la misma universidad. Se separarían, para siempre.

Atrás dejaría los recuerdos junto a él en la misma aula. Las peleas, los alegatos, las sonrisas, ánimos, todo debía dejarlo atrás. No se volverían a ver. ¿Quién se encargaría de frenarlo? ¿Quién se encargaría de alejarlo de sus admiradoras? ¿Quién le animaría en esos momentos de desanimo que a veces tenía? Como decía la canción, él quería que Hajime lo guiara, que le mostrara el camino correcto. Que no lo dejara solo en sus momentos de decaídas, ya que lo necesitaba más que a nadie. Que no lo dejara ir; que no dejara que la relación entre ellos acabara distanciándose. Y que si pasaba eso, que lo buscara, que lo buscara primero, porque él no lo dejaría, no tenía ningún pensamiento –ni siquiera algún indicio– de dejar a Iwaizumi.

No demoró en sentir como las lágrimas humedecían su cabecera y como algunas se deslizaban por el interior de sus orejas, mojando los audífonos blancos de su morocho, por lo que sin fuerzas se los quitó mientras aún la canción seguía sonando, alcanzando por sobre su pequeño despertador su teléfono celular, desbloqueándolo y marcando de inmediato el único número que tenía en la lista de favoritos.

– ¿Oikawa…? – se escuchó de inmediato desde la otra línea la voz ronca de su amigo.

– I-Iwa-chan…

– ¿Tan tarde llamando? – le preguntó extrañado, pues eran más de las tres de la madrugada – ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?

– ¿Y tu Iwa-chan? – le devolvió la pregunta.

– Hah… – escuchó la voz del chico suspirar desde el otro lado – no puedo dormir. Insomnio, supongo.

– Sí…

– ¿Y, qué quieres?

– N-Nada en particul–

– Mentiroso, acabas de tartamudear. – lo conocía bien.

–…

– ¿Sigues ahí?

– Gra-gracias Iwa-chan…

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? – pudo notar el tono desentendido de su amigo.

– Por muchas cosas…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Dime Iwa-chan… si nos alejamos, ¿serías capaz de buscarme? ¿O te olvidarías rápidamente de mí?

– Diablos Oikawa, ¿de qué jodida cosa estás hablando? – tanto misterio le molestaba.

– Yo… quiero que me busques, si eso pasa, claro… Pero no quiero. – hizo una pequeña pausa y aguantando la respiración, con los labios apretados para no soltar algún sollozo, exclamó – No quiero que nos separemos. No quiero separarme de ti, ni que tu lo hagas.

– Espera.

– Y si pasa… – no pudo evitar soltar un lloriqueo – quiero que me busques... ¡Iwa-chan, no me dejes! ¡Yo no te dejaré! ¡Nunca!

No pudo reprimir más sus gemidos de dolor, de tristeza; gemidos que iban acompañados por una nariz prácticamente humedecida por tantas lágrimas que habían estado brotando desde sus achocolatados ojos. Sus sollozos fueron abiertamente escuchados por su amigo pero ya nada le importaba. Poder hacerle saber su verdadero sueño y su más temible pesadilla le hacían sentir de una manera abrumadora. Quería soltarle más cosas reprimidas, pero los lloriqueos no lo dejaban hablar y respirar armoniosamente por lo que tenía que turnarse cada acción.

–… – de la otra línea no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la respiración del morocho.

– ¡I-Iwa-chan–!

Hipaba y lloriqueaba mientras con su mano libre apretaba completamente desesperado y nervioso el mp4 que había dejado de lado, ansioso de escuchar alguna respuesta reparadora.

Pero nada escuchó, solamente sus quejidos y su nariz sonando en un intento de no derramar más mucosidad en su cabecera.

– ¡N-No quiero separarme… de ti! – le gritó por último, desesperado e impaciente.

– Hah… Joder – escuchó al chico suspirar luego de haber estado un buen rato en silencio. – Eres un idiota Oikawa.

– ¡Q-Qué–!

– ¿De a donde sacaste todas esas ideas? ¿Ya estás pensando más de lo normal? – le dijo acostumbrado ya de esta situación – Sabes muy bien que no nos separaremos. Digo… tampoco quiero se-separarme de ti , idiota… – susurró despacio lo último desde el otro lado, continuando con lo que decía, – Así que no pienses estupideces y dejar de llorar. Odio hablar contigo cuando estás así.

– Y-Yo… Iwa-chan…

– Y si pasa, te lo prometo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó comenzando a recuperarse de su agitada respiración.

– Te buscaré. Pero claro, si eso llega a suceder. De todas formas no tengo muchas ganas, aún, de dejarte solo. Ya sabes, te dejo un rato solo y piensas tonterías. Así que despreocúpate.

– ¡I-Iwa-chan–!

– Lo sé idiota. – le interrumpió y rió un poco, volviendo a hablar – yo también.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión, espero que me la dejen en un review. ¡Se agradecen infinitamente!

Lamento si hubieron faltas de ortografía, falta de sensibilidad(?, una narración muy forzada o brusca.

¡Me despido por ahora! ¡Cuídense mucho!

 ** _Atte: ChiisanaOjou._**


End file.
